Sakura no Hanabira
by Bway-Girl25
Summary: One-shorts dedicados a mi personaje favorito ¡Sakura Haruno! Estoy aceptando peticiones :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ¡Yay! un nuevo fic mío, bueno como ya lo había mencionado en una de mis historias, ("Conflicto de Hermanos" para ser mas especifica) desde hace algún tiempo he tenido la inquietud de crear un fic como este, únicamente de One-shorts, ya que ha saltado a mi atención el hecho de que me parece sumamente complicado escribir historias cortas, por alguna razón cualquier idea que tengo termina plasmada en una historia larga, entonces para desarrollar esta habilidad tengo que practicar MUCHO, por eso les pido ayuda a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras, para que ambos podamos quedar satisfechos, ¿A donde voy con todo esto? Pues simplemente ha decirles que estoy aceptando solicitudes para la pareja o amistad en la que girara en torno el One short, el unico requisito que pido es que involucre a Sakura Haruno :), esta petición pueden hacerla en uno de sus maravillosos review, enviándome un PM o a través de mi cuenta de Tumblr (blogbwaygirl punto tumblr punto com) donde también será publicado, me gustaría que en sus peticiones incluyeran lo siguiente:

\- Pareja o amistad Ej. GaaSaku, SasoSaku, YamaSaku, SasuSaku,etc.

\- Tema Ej. BDSM, Literatura, Navidad, etc.

\- Universo Ej. Cannon (ninjas) Alterno (Escuela, Trabajo, Empresa, Sirenas, Hipsters xD)

Bueno con esto dicho espero recibir sus peticiones y agradecerle muchismo a:

Demoness Kneesocks

Por ser la primera en hacerme una petición, espero que disfruten mi primer One-Short.

.

.

KISASAKU: The Start Of Something New

.-¿A donde me llevas Itachi-san? Pensé que íbamos directamente a reunirnos con Pain después de clases.- exclamo confundido un joven extraordinariamente alto, de facciones afiliadas y un peculiar tono índigo en la piel, mientras seguía de cerca a un pelinegro de elegantes e indiferentes movimientos.

El joven de cabello ébano no contesto, no había necesidad de hacerlo puesto que el joven peliazul pronto se percato que se dirigían a la biblioteca de la preparatoria, un lugar que honestamente visitaba muy rara vez, y no porque le disgustara leer (aunque tampoco podía decir que era un ávido lector al igual que su amigo Itachi) sino por el ambiente tan silencioso y solemne que había en el lugar, eso sin mencionar la aversión que sentía por él la anciana bibliotecaria, todo gracias a Hidan que había hecho ciertos comentarios bastante divertidos comparando las arrugas de la mujer a la cara de un perro pug y él desafortunadamente no pudo contener una ruidosa carcajada que conyevo a que la mujer lo sacara de la biblioteca en ese preciso instante.

.- ¿Para que vamos a entrar allí?- pregunto claramente con fastidio mientras señalaba el lugar con cierto deje de incomodidad.

.- Quede de encontarme con alguien allí Kisame.- respondió escuetamente el estoico pelinegro, y Kisamesigues molesto en preguntar algo mas, sabia que Itachi era una persona de pocas palabras y no tenía sentido incomodarlo haciendo que hablara de mas.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la biblioteca, el peliazul inmediatamente sintio como los ojos vidriosos de la anciana se fijaban a él como un halcón lo haría con su presa, mientras que él intentaba en vano suprimir los escalofríos que le provocaba, realmente esperaba que Itachi no fuera a tardarse en su reunión.

Kisame avanzaba torpemente entre las mesas detrás de Itachi mientras a su paso escuchaba murmullos de gente que muy probablemente estaba comentando (y juzgando) algún aspecto de su inusual apariencia sobre todo en contraste con las delicadas y atrayentes facciones de su pelinegro amigo, no es como si le importara, Kisame había escuchado los mismos comentarios una y otra vez... Lo llamaban "El Mounstro de la Niebla" haciendo referencia a su lugar de procedencia Kirigakure, mas conocida como "La Villa oculta entre la Niebla" en su opinión era un apodo bastante estúpido y obvio.

Itachi se detuvo por fin frente a una mesa que se encontraba ocupada únicamente por una delgada y pálida jovencita pelirosada, rodeada por una gran cantidad de libros, de entre los cuales destacaba uno de gruesa pasta color marrón el cual se encontraba abierto frente a dicha joven mientras esta tomaba apuntes furiosamente en su cuaderno, los ojos grises de Kisame la observaron vagamente mientras se preguntaba que clase de relacion tendría el Uchiha con una chica así de simple...

.-Buenas tardes Sakura-san.- murmuro Itachi poniendo levemente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención, la joven en un principio se sintió alarmada sin embargo al reconocer al pelinegro se relajo visiblemente y sonrio de forma cortes.

.-Buenas tardes Itachi-san.-contesto la chica en voz baja mientras dejaba a un lado su bolígrafo.

.-Ya termine de revisar tu trabajo Sakura-san.- dijo el pelinegro mientras extraía de su mochila un engargolado rojo bastante grueso.-Espero que no te moleste, pero me tome la libertad de hacer pequeñas anotaciones, solo en algunos apartados en los que me pareció debías ampliar un poco tu información y explicar a detalle ciertas terminologías, pero en general es un trabajo bastante bueno.

.-No me molesta para nada Itachi-san, de verdad estoy muy agradecida de que te tomaras la molestia de leer mi trabajo.-respondió la chica mientras tomaba en engargolado en sus manos.

Mientras la conversación seguía Kisame se quedo de pie sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, por lo menos había conseguido disipar su duda anterior, al parecer la relación entre su amigo y la chica de cabellos pastel era puramente académica, de cierta forma el peliazul esperaba algo mas interesante, principalmente para molestar a Itachi y conseguir alguna reacción ofuscada de su parte, pero al parecer ese no era el caso, Itachi siempre prefería mantener las situaciones simples y tranquilas.

.-Es un amigo, supongo que tienes razón... Kisame.- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención del peliazul, el cual inmediatamente miro a Itachi.- Sakura-san me ha señalado lo descortés que he sido al no presentarlos, teniendo en cuenta que has estado escuchando nuestra conversación y que te tomaste la molestia de acompañarme.

Kisame rodó los ojos internamente, era muy consciente del síndrome de Aspenger que se hacia presente en la personalidad del pelinegro haciendo que siempre fuera demasiado formal e inexpresivo (a pesar de que realmente era muy amable y gentil), sin embargo aun era extraño que uno de sus mejores amigos hablara de ese forma, sobre todo al dirigirse con él.

Para sorpresa del peliazul la chica tomo la iniciativa y se levanto de su asiento extendiendo una de sus manos de forma cortes.- Soy Haruno Sakura del grupo 2-A

.-Hoshigaki Kisame, de 3-C.- dijo Kisame estrechando la pequeña mano de la pelirosa entre una de las suyas durante unos segundos para después soltarla.

.- Es hora de retirarnos Sakura-san.-dijo Itachi.

Sakura únicamente se limito a asentir, volvió a sentarse y prosiguió a tomar apuntes.

Kisame realmente no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan nerd como Itachi y que además fuera MUJER, aunque prefirió no decirlo en voz alta para evitar sonar machista, nuevamente se encontraba caminando entre las mesas aunque ahora iba afortunadamente de salida, de nuevo escucho murmullos sin embargo esta vez si comprendio claramente lo que decían.

" Esa perra cabeza de chicle ¿Como se atreve a hablare a Itachi-sama?"

.

.

Kisame entro en la cafetería de la escuela y pronto diviso a sus amigos en su mesa habitual, ubicada en la esquina derecha de la habitación, Akatsuki era una especie de pandilla de la escuela y todos los trataban con el mayor respeto, claro que eso no significaba que no hablasen a sus espaldas, lo cual daba igual ya que nadie se atrevía a decirles nada de frente, el alto peliazul de nuevo se vio con la tarea de abrirse camino entre las mesas, a veces su estatura era bastante inconveniente.

Y de pronto un grupo de exclamaciones femeninas captaron su atención.

.- ¡Es ella!- dijo una rubia a la que Kisame reconoció como la zorra que siempre estaba tratando de ligarse a Itachi.

.-¡Ya se! ¡No la soporto!- exclamo una peliroja

.- ¡No es mas que una estúpida sabelotodo!- recalco la rubia.- No tengo idea de que puede ver Itachi-sama en alguien como ella.

.-Tienes razon Yumi-chan tu eres la unica digna de su atencion, ademas mira su cabello ¡Que clase de estupida se tiñe el cabello de color rosa!- exclamo la peliroja mirando con disgusto hacia la puerta, casi en sincronía con el peliazul que al escuchar " cabello rosa" se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la delgada chiquilla que Itachi le había presentado en la biblioteca, la cual parecia bastante perdida buscando freneticamente un lugar para sentarse.

La rubia sonrio con malicia.- Creo que es hora de darle una pequeña lección a esta mocosa, para que comprenda que ella no pertenece aquí, que debió quedarse en la secundaria junto con todos sus perdedores amigos.

La peliroja sonrio y miro a la rubia levantarse con anticipación las cosas se iban a poner MUY interesantes.

Kisame siguió caminando a su mesa volteando de reojo para ver que era lo que la patética zorra pretendía hacerle a la pelirosa, si algo molestaba a Kisame era el bullying, el lo había sentido en carne propia desde muy pequeño por la condición de su piel, ARGIRIA, ese era el nombre que se le daba, y se había provocado por el agua en Kirigakure que en ese entonces había sido contaminada por una empresa que trabajaba mucho con la plata, desafortunadamente para el y para muchas personas de la Villa eso les había dado esa inusual coloración, recordaba lo mucho que lloraba cada vez que los niños de su edad le llamaban "Mounstro" o "Fenómeno" lo cual empeoro una vez que su familia se mudo a Konoha... Ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso puesto que el Hoshigaki ya no se sentía inseguro por su apariencia, no se había sentido inseguro desde que decidió hacerse las modificaciones corporales que lo hacían parecer un Tiburón, el hacerse los tatuajes emulando las branquias y afilarse los dientes habia conseguido sentirse fuerte y seguro de si mismo, tanto como el peligroso depredador, sin embargo juzgando la actitud de la pelirosa podía decir que no era una persona del todo segura...

.-¡Que te pasa estupida ya viste lo que hiciste!- exclamo chillonamente Yumi al ver su ropa totalmente llena de comida, parecía una actuación bastante convincente sin embargo Kisame sabia que lo que trataba de hacer Yumi era humillar a la pelirosa e instintivamente se levanto de su asiento.

.- ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo mocosa! - dijo la rubia dándole un empujón a la chiquilla que simplemente mantenía su mirada en el piso, lo cual provoco una carcajada en la rubia.- ¿Que piensas hacer niñita? Ir corriendo con tu mami... Seria mejor que lo hicieras, aquí no tienes ningún amigo... No eres mas que una zorra que busca llamar la atención... Por eso te teñiste el cabello de un color tan bizarro, pero no te preocupes yo te voy a hacer ver aun mejor.- dijo maliciosamente mientras extraía unas tijeras de uno de los bolsillos de sus apretados jeans mientras la delgada chiquilla temblaba.

Kisame se fue acercando abriéndose paso entre la multitud de gente que se había reunido a presenciar el "espectáculo", irónicamente ahora su altura representaba una ventaja ya que a pesar de toda la gente aun podia ver lo que estaba sucediendo, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a alguien de apariencia tan indefensa y que al parecer era menor que ellos.

La rubia estiro una de sus manos para tomar un puñado de los cabellos de Sakura, sin embargo la mano de la pelirosa la detuvo sorprendiendo a todos por la mirada enfurecida que esta tenía.

.- ¡Ya estoy harta de toda tu mierda! ¡Yo no te he echo nada para que me trates así!- grito la pelirosa con sus ojos verdes brillando con furia contenida doblando el brazo de la rubia mientras la estrellaba contra una de las mesas.- Intente ignorarte lo mejor que pude yo no quiero problemas pero no pienses ni por un momento que voy a dejar que me maltrates, y si no estoy cursando la secundaria con mis amigos es porque me ofrecieron saltarme tres años ¿Y sabes porque? Porque a diferencia tuya yo utilizo mi cerebro y no mi cuerpo para obtener lo que quiero, ¿Y te atreves a llamarme zorra? Deberías verte en un espejo.- continuo mientras elevaba un poco mas el brazo de la rubia haciendo que esta soltara un quejido de dolor.- Y no te atrevas ni por un minuto a pensar que me teñí el cabello siempre he tenido el cabello rosa , por cierto ¿Ya te diste cuenta que se te han comenzado a ver las raíces? Deberías volver a teñirte el cabello pronto.- dijo provocando una serie de risas entre los presentes.- Ahora vas a dejarme empaz ¿Entendido?

La rubia únicamente asintio y la pelirosa le solto el brazo, posteriormente se fue con su peliroja amiga luciendo totalmente como un perro que huye con la cola entre las patas.

Los estudiantes se encontraban visiblemente exaltados ante la escena, nadie se hubiera atrevido a pensar que la pequeña de trece años que en su mayoría era totalmente ignorada por la población estudiantil pudiera defenderse de esa manera ante Yumi, que era una bravucona en el sentido mas literal de la palabra.

El peliazul se recobro del shock que le provoco ver a alguien de apariencia tan vulnerable defenderse de esa forma tan decidida e inmediatamente salió de la multitud y se planto a lado de la jovencita pelirosa.- ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! ¡Larguense ya!

Visiblemente intimidados por el Hoshigaki el grupo de estudiantes se fue disipando poco a poco, aunque aun se escuchaban murmullos exaltados acompañados de ciertas miradas no tan discretas hacia la jovencita.

El peliazul miro directamente a la chiquilla cuya respiración aun era algo acelerada probablemente por la adrenalina y el enojo.

.- Oi.- la chica clavo sus ojos verdes en los grises de él, y Kisame inmediatamente percibió la fuerza y determinación que se escondía en un cuerpo de apariencia tan frágil.-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

Sakura lo miro incrédula, sin embargo después de unos segundos se sonrojo ligeramente y contesto.- Si, gracias Hoshigaki-san.

.-No tienes porque agradecerme... Y no me llames "Hoshigaki-san" puedes decirme Kisame.- dijo girando un poco la cabeza para que no captara un pequeño sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

La pelirosa asintió y volvió a conectar sus ojos con los de "Kisame-kun" mientras ambos sentían una corriente eléctrica recorrerlos definitivamente este era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

.

.

A/N ¿Que les pareció? Es mi primer KisaSaku, espero que sea de su agrado :)


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Ohayo~pu! estoy de regreso con esta serie de one shots.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene situaciones sexuales, así que si no se sienten cómodos leyendo este tipo de material abstenganse de leerlo.

Gracias a yisetaisho-san por su petición, me he divertido mucho escribiéndola.

Y sientanse libres de hacerme cuantas peticiones quieran con las parejas que quieran (a este punto ya emparejo a Sakura con todos). Recuerden sólo dejenme la pareja, universo ej. canon ( dentro del universo original de Naruto con ninjas, chakra y demás) o AU ( el presente, época Meiji, los 50's) y un tema (Día de San Valentin, Librería, Vampiros, Sirenas,Magia,etc.)

.

.

SasoSaku- Universo Canon- BDSM

Miró por encima de sus hombros una vez más, - a pesar de que estaba seguro de que le había puesto el seguro a la puerta- y caminó hacia el pequeño estante olvidado en un rincón de su oficina; repleto de pergaminos y reportes de misiones que sus subordinados le dejaban.

Le dio una mirada hacia la puerta y, cuando volvió a convencerse de que nadie entraría, se atrevió a extraer del fondo del estante un pequeño libro de tapas negras que había sido un regalo (bastante inapropiado en su opinión) del ex- sensei de su novia, Sakura cuando supo que esta se iba a quedar un tiempo con él en Sunagakure.

Para ser sincero Sasori encontraba la situación humillante.

Hace dos semanas él y Sakura habían tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez en los dos años que llevaban juntos, y esto le hizo darse cuenta que... bueno ya lo sabía, pero fue la primera vez que se percató verdaderamente que cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas su experiencia era casi nula. Prácticamente Sakura lo guio durante todo el proceso, cosa que a Sasori no le había molestado en lo más mínimo, y de hecho descubrió que había disfrutado mucho de su primera experiencia...

... el problema fue que cuando se lo comentó a su (pseudo) mejor amigo Komushi, este se había reído en su cara y le había "aconsejado" que se diera prisa a aprender porque 'una mujer como Sakura-chan seguramente va a terminar hartándose de un gruñón inexperto'.

No lo demostraba, pero Sasori aún se sentía inseguro de si mismo, después de todo Sakura era una ninja médico brillante y todo el mundo la adoraba y se llevaban bien con ella...en cambio él, bueno era el capitan de la Brigada de Marionetistas (un título nada despreciable) pero en el aspecto social sólo tenía a Sakura, Komushi y ese viejo saco de arrugas que aseguraba ser su abuela. Sasori era realista, sabía que para Sakura sería fácil encontrar a un hombre mucho mejor que él, alguien amigable que sonriera mucho y que se llevara bien con todos igual que ella, alguien como ese niño de Konohagakure, el jinnchuriki de las nueve colas... pero la realidad es que Sasori no quería perderla.

Y no lo haria, se aseguró a si mismo aferrándose al librillo como si la vida le fuere en ello.

Tomó asiento en su escritorio y se dispuso a comenzar su investigación.

.

.

Después de un par de horas, Sasori cerro por fin el dichoso libro dedicándose a procesar el contenido.

Había sido más interesante de lo que esperaba, no era una de esas novelas guarras que leía el pervertido sensei enmascarado, sino más bien un tipo de manual de varias prácticas sexuales, algo que hizo que la experiencia fuera más tolerable.

Para su sorpresa había una práctica en particular que le había interesado...mucho.

Al ser un marionetistas a Sasori le gustaba el control, y había encontrado una práctica que le permitiría ejercerlo en la intimidad: el BDSM.

Si bien la parte del dolor no le parecía particularmente placentera, el aspecto de la dominación/sumisión y el shibari, si que lo habían hecho fantasear un poco.

Por supuesto tendría que preguntarle a Sakura.

.

.

Esa misma noche cuando Sakura iba llegando del hospital Sasori la esperaba con la cena lista, esperando poder hablar con ella sobre el tema.

.-Sakura, hay algo que quiero decirte.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras que Sakura tomaba asiento frente a él.

.-¿Que sucede?-preguntó con gentileza, a pesar de lo cansada y harta que estaba.

.- Ha saltado a mi atención la poca experiencia sexual que tengo y es por eso que he realizado una pequeña investigación para implementar nuestros futuros encuentros del tipo sexual-

Sakura soltó sus palillos; estaba completamente sonrojada.- ¡Sasori!

.-¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó confundido al ver la expresión ofuscada en la cara de su novia.

Por un momento Sakura quizo sacudirlo por los hombros, sin embargo se dio cuenta que Sasori estaba intentando tener una conversación sería y no podía portarse como una colegiala avergonzada. ¡Por el amor de dios! ella era doctora.- No es eso, es sólo que no me esperaba que quisieras hablar sobre eso...

.- Hay algo que me gustaría intentar.- dijo él, estirando la mano para acariciar la de su novia.

Ella aún totalmente sonrojada asintió levemente.

Extrajo del bolsillo de su chaleco el libro de tapas negras y comenzó a explicarle a Sakura exactamente lo que quería que hicieran.

.- Las cuerdas me parecen un poco incómodas.- dijo la pelirosa olvidando su timidez anterior en favor de su curiosidad.

.-A mi también.- concedió Sasori.- pero estaba pensando que en lugar de cuerdas podría utilizar mis hilos de chakra.

Por alguna razón imaginar los delicados hilos de chakra en su piel hizo que un placentero escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la ninja médico.

.-Eso me gustaría.- respondió con voz temblorosa.

.

.

Al día siguiente cuando Sakura abrió la puerta del departamento que compartían ella y Sasori se encontró con una nota diciéndole que fuera a la habitación.

Con el corazón palpitandole fuertemente se dirigió al lugar indicado.

La habitación estaba completamente obscura salvo por la tenue luz que proyectaban unas velas distribuidas alrededor de la cama.

Al entrar, los sentidos de Sakura fueron invadidos por un dulzon aroma a vainilla que empapaba el ambiente, dando una sensación cálida y sensual.

Sentado en la cama estaba Sasori, mirándola con sus profundos ojos marrones; esos ojos que parecían succionarla dentro de un obsuro abismo del que Sakura estaba segura nunca querría salir.

Con piernas temblorosas Sakura se aproximó a él. Sentía los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos, sus palmas sudorosas; ansiosas por tocarlo, por que él la tocara.

Sasori se levantó, plantándose justo frente a ella.

Comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas, descendiendo lentamente por el cuello, los senos, la curva de la cintura, deteniéndose en la cadera; trazando círculos en la piel que quedaba al descubierto entre la playera y los jeans. Tomó el borde de la playera y comenzó a jalarla hacia arriba, acariciando con sus nudillos la piel que iba revelando centímetro a centímetro.

Arrojó la prenda a un lado, y procedió a hacer lo mismo con los jeans, deteniendose para acariciarle los muslos, pasando la yema de sus dedos por la sensible piel detrás de sus rodillas, trazando la curva de sus pantorrillas; hasta que Sakura quedó en ropa interior.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, sabiendo que había dejado frustrada a la pelirosa, y levantó una de sus manos.

Sakura jadeo al sentir una pequeña punzada en ambas muñecas. Sus manos comenzaron moverse por si solas recorriendo todo su cuerpo como antes lo había hecho Sasori.

Enfocó la mirada en el pelirrojo que la veía entretenido controlando las caricias que ella misma se administraba.

.-Relajate.- ordenó Sasori sintiendo que el chakra de Sakura estaba tratando de liberarse de sus hilos.

Incapaz de formar una sentencia coherente Sakura asintió y soltó un suspiro, aflojando los músculos, dejando que el chakra de Sasori invadiera su sistema; que la cubriera; que la dominara.

Con un giro de su muñeca Sasori hizo que ambas manos de Sakura se juntaran al frente y volvió a acercarse.

Produciendo un hilo de chakra comenzó a atarle las manos, sin perder contacto visual con ella, necesitaba saber que ella quería hacer esto tanto como él.

Por un momento se sintió abrumado; que una mujer tan fuerte e independiente lo amara y confiara lo suficiente en él como para someterse de esa forma producía un placer aún mayor que el del acto sexual.

Sasori la tumbó en la cama y con delicadeza le separó las piernas amarrando sus tobillos a los postes de la cama.

Acarició de nuevo sus piernas plantando besos en los muslos, ascendiendo por la cadera, sus dedos jugueteando con la banda elástica de la ropa interior de la chica, deleitándose al escuchar los gemidos que Sakura trataba de reprimir.

Subió por el ombligo, y se entretuvo lamiendo los cálidos y suaves pechos de la muchacha a través de la tela del sostén.

Hundió la cara en el cuello de Sakura, deteniendose un momento para aspirar en familiar aroma del shampoo floral mezclado con el sudor que hacia que unas cuantas hebras rosáceas se le pegaran a la piel, y comenzó primero a besarlo delicadamente, recorriendo la columna de la garganta y el pequeño valle que separaba el cuello de los hombros... no conforme con esto comenzó a lamerlo saboreando lentamente la salina piel, sintiendo como Sakura temblaba y se retorcía debajo de él, escuchando esos gemidos que cada vez se tornaban más fuertes y desesperados.

Se separó lo suficiente para observarla. Se veía más hermosa que nunca: sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos verdes brillantes y suplicantes, sus delicados labios separados soltando pequeños suspiros.

.-Sasori.- dijo con voz temblorosa.- por favor...

El pelirrojo sonrió al verla en tal estado.- ¿Que es lo que quieres? Si no lo dices claramente no sabré que es lo que me estas pidiendo.

De las yemas de los dedos del marionetista surgieron unos delgados hilos de chakra. Comenzó a pasarlos por el abdomen de la chica haciéndola gemir ante la sensación. Después intento usar los hilos como una especie de látigo golpeándole suavemente las costillas, los hilos le permitían sentir los temblores en el cuerpo de la chica, insitandole a repetir el proceso esta vez en los muslos de la chica, arrancando un profundo gemido de Sakura.

Sakura se humedeció los labios y trató de controlar su agitada respiración.- Quiero...quiero que me hagas el amor.

Esas palabras terminaron por derrumbar el autocontrol del pelirrojo, el cual comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa inmediatamente.

Una vez lo hizo volvió a juntar su cuerpo al de su amante desprendiéndola de las últimas prendas que le quedaban. Acarició nuevamente la aduraznada piel de la joven frotando sus cuerpos juntos en un ritmo candente. Fundiéndose al fin en uno.

En ese momento quedaron olvidadas todas las inseguridades de Sasori, todo su ser concentrándose en el delicioso vaivén de las caderas de Sakura.

.

.

N/A: Y el resto lo dejó a su imaginación. Cabe mencionar que es la primera vez que escribo algo remotamente sexual así que cualquier consejo, sugerencia y crítica será bienvenido y muy apreciado para ayudarme a mejorar la calidad de mi escritura.

Esperó que lo hayas disfrutado yisetaisho-san.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Gracias por todos sus comentarios y peticiones. La situación ya se resolvió y gracias a que varias personas denunciamos la página ya la borraron.

Este one-shot esta dedicado a Carpe-san, gracias por tu lindo comentario y esperó que me hagan más peticiones :)

.

.

ItaSaku-Universo Alternativo- Niños.

Apenas y la había notado cuando se mudó; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeño hermano Sasuke, que se quejaba incesantemente porque su patrulla de jugete estaba en el camión de la mudanza de la cual no había rastro alguno, sus padres estaban cansados por el viaje e Itachi trataba de ayudarlos lo más que podía , aún si lo único que podía hacer era no quejarse de su propio cansancio y entretener a su hermano menor.

Pero de pronto, apareció frente a él–aunque como ya había mencionado a penas y se percató de su existencia–A sus padres sin embargo si que los había notado; su madre era una guapa mujer rubia de cabello corto de actitud alegre y ruidosa y su padre era un hombre de aspecto relajado con un bigote del mismo color rosa-grisaceo de su cabello; ella era aún más bajita que Sasuke y tenía el rostro cubierto por un flequillo de pelo rosa chicle.

Parecía un yokai*.

Esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo de ella.

.

.

Aunque su madre se había hecho amiga de Mebuki-san (la madre de la niña-yokai) él no se encontró con ella hasta que empezaron las clases.

Era su último año de la escuela elemental. Y era su obligación acompañar a sus vecinos que iban a cursos menores.

Se reunían en una parada de autobús que le quedaba a dos calles de su casa; de allí caminarían el resto del camino todos juntos, eran más o menos unas 15 calles en total. Bastante cerca.

Eran un grupo de diez, al inicio no se había percatado de la presencia de esa niña, ùnicamente la reconoció por los mechones de cabello rosa que era demasiado llamativo para poder ser ignorado. Era un color bonito, pero se veía rara con el cabello tapándole la cara, ¿como es que podía ver así?

Por alguna razón siempre se sorprendía a si mismo buscándola entre los pasillos o las ceremonias. Era como buscar a Wally, en esos libros que tanto le gustaban, sólo que mucho más fácil ya que era la única niña con ese color de cabello en la escuela.

Y pronto se dio cuenta que era muy solitaria, nunca estaba acompañada y sus compañeros parecían mantener la distancia con ella (dando aún más la impresión de ser un yokai o algo por el estilo). A Itachi le daba pena ver a una niña, por más rara que fuera, así de apartada, pero aún así no hizo nada, únicamente siguió observando a la distancia.

.

.

Después de unos tres meses Itachi se percató que Sakura –pues ese era su nombre según había escuchado decir a Mebuki-san–poco a poco había dejado de regresar con ellos por las tardes.

Y siendo que ella no tenía amigos, Itachi comenzó a preocuparse ¿a donde podría estar yendo?

No fue hasta dos semanas después que le ganó la curiosidad y decidió seguirla. La esperó afuera de su salón y siendo muy discreto comenzó a caminar a una distancia prudente, esperando no ser descubierto.

A pesar de ser nuevo en la ciudad Itachi supo casi de inmediato a donde se dirigía, era un parque que estaba cerca de la escuela,a veces iba alli a jugar con Sasuke los fines de semana, una vez allí sin embargo se sintió perdido, la pequeña pelirosada se había internado por un sendero bastante alejado de la entrada del parque y de los juegos; Itachi se consideraba a si mismo alguien valiente. sin embargo estaba comenzando a sentirse intranquilo al ver que la luz del Sol se iba extinguiendo poco a poco, desapareciendo entre el follaje que cada vez se hacia más espeso.

Tal vez si sea un yokai–pensó comenzando a sentir miedo– ¿Que tal si todo esta tiempo ella sabía que él la había estado siguiendo y lo había llevado alli a propósito para devorar su alma? Ciertamente la policía no encontraría allí su cuerpo... si es que acaso quedaba algo de él para ser encontrado...

Itachi sintió una oleada de terror pasar por su cuerpo cuando vio que ella se detenía justo frente a una especie de cobertizo de madera de aspecto tétrico.

Juntando el poco valor que le quedaba apretó los puños y gritó.-¡No te tengo miedo!

La pequeña niña frente él dio un grito y se giró en su dirección.- El hijo de Mikoto-san...

Percatándose que ella estaba tan asustada de verlo allí como él se había asustado hace un segundo trató de sonreirle.- Me llamo Itachi... ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

El gesto le recordó un poco a Sasuke cada vez que sus papás lo regañaban.

.-No voy a decirle a nadie...- dijo él aproximándose.

.-Ven.- dijo ella después de considerarlo por un momento.

Ambos niños se acercaron al viejo cobertizo. Ella abrió la puerta y allí había... un gato. O mejor dicho gata, junto con sus crías.

Él, ante este descubrimiento, se sintió avergonzado de haber tenido tanto miedo.

.- Les traigo comida diario...- dijo ella en voz suave.- Por favor no le digas a nadie.

.-¿Porque?-preguntó Itachi frunciendo el ceño.

.-La lastimarían.

.-¿Quien-?

Ella se encogió de hombros.- Todos, una vez le pegaron a Ino-chan porque la vieron hablando conmigo...

.- ¿Tus compañeros?- preguntó él, comprendiendo por primera vez realmente lo aislada que debía estar. Sintió enojo, tristeza...

Ella asintió.- Es por mi frente, es muy grande y fea...

Eso explicaba el flequillo...

Gentilmente acercó la mano y rozó la cortina de cabello rosa que cubría el rostro de la niña. Ella retrocedió.

.- No voy a hacerte daño.- dijo el cerrando la distancia entre ellos una vez mas.

Sakura cerro los ojos y asintió.

Extendió nuevamente la mano y levantó el flequillo despejandole la frente. Itachi tenía el cabello largo, y siempre llevaba algunos pasadores ya que al tener el cabello tan lacio siempre terminaban resbalándose por su cabello y así los perdía. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó uno, asegurando el flequillo para que no regresara a su posición normal.

Al no escuchar ninguna reacción de Itachi, Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente, imaginando que el pobre debía estar tan horrorizado por su enorme frente que ni siquiera podía hablar.

Es bonita...

Fue el primer pensamiento que le paso por la cabeza, si bien era cierto que su frente era ligeramente más ancha que el promedio, no se veía mal o rara... y sus ojos eran muy bonitos, del mismo color que los de Mebuki-san, pero a la vez eran diferentes, más brillantes,mas– más... no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirlo.

.-¿Es horrible verdad?-preguntó ella bajando la mirada.

.-No lo es.

Y al mirarlo Sakura supo que era sincero. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba tan feliz.

.- ¿Puedo venir contigo?- preguntó él agachándose para acariciar a la gata por detrás de la oreja, recibiendo un ronroneo aprobatorio como respuesta.

.-¿De verdad, quieres venir conmigo?-preguntó sorprendida. Arrodillándose a lado de él

.-Claro que si.- dijo, dándole un toquecito en la frente como acostumbraba hacerlo con Sasuke.

Ella sonrió, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido. Nunca había visto algo tan resplandeciente como la sonrisa de la niña-yoka– no la sonrisa de Sakura.

Y en ese momento Itachi supo que nunca más iba a poder ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

.

.

.

N/A: Carpe, linda esperó que lo hayas disfrutado :)

Sigan haciendo peticiones por favor, no se limiten ;)

*yokai: Son apariciones o espíritus malignos.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: ¡Hola! Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y todo su apoyo.

Este One-shot es para Aome-Hime. Me pareció muy interesante la idea, gracias por tu lindo comentario :).

.

.

Equipo7 x Sakura—Sakura-sensei AU!

En Konoha poco a poco los días iban haciéndose más cálidos; la primavera iba llegando lenta pero segura a la villa oculta entre las hojas.

Y una vez más se cerraba un ciclo, pues hoy día se graduaba de la academia ninja una nueva generación de genins, ansiosos por comenzar a dar esos primeros pasos que tal vez los convertirian en las leyendas como las que leían en sus libros de texto.

Era un día feliz y glorioso... excepto para el Equipo 7.

¿Porque un grupo de genins recién graduados estaría decaído en un día así? se preguntarán y la razón es bien simple: su instructora los había dejado plantados. Así es. Mientras el resto de los equipos estaban ya en los campos de entrenamiento aprendiendo nuevas técnicas o mejorando las que ya tenían, su 'sensei' les había mandado una babosa (en serio ¿que clase de invocación patética era esa?) a que les diera el mensaje que no podría llegar a conocerlos, y que se reuniría con ellos al día siguiente en el campo número 3 a las 6 am. para presentarse.

Actualmente los tres miembros del equipo 7 se encontraban sentados en una banca frente a la Academia, cada uno con razones muy poderosas para no volver a casa: Sasuke Uchiha, miembro de uno de los más poderosos clanes de la villa, quería prolongar lo más posible las burlas de su primo Shisui y la mirada reprobatoria de su padre; Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, hijo del 4° Hokage se quedaba más por solidaridad a Sasuke, aunque tampoco quería que su madre lo regañara porque había dejado su habitación hecha un desastre por la mañana; y por último Kakashi Hatake, un prodigio en toda la extensión de la palabra, el mejor de su clase, hijo del legendario Sakumo Hatake 'Colmillo Blanco' de Konohagakure... bueno el realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, o se quedaba allí con sus compañeros o iba al solitario departamento en el que vivía con su padre, el cual como siempre se encontraba lejos en una importante misión.

.- ¡Estupida sensei 'ttebayo!- se quejó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.- ¡El idiota de Kiba debe estar aprendiendo jutsus geniales mientras nosotros estamos aquí como perdedores!

.-Hmp, no nos incluyas dobe.- dijo el Uchiha con fastidio.- Tu eres el único perdedor aquí, alguien que a penas pasó el examen de graduación no tiene derecho a quejarse de nada, en cambio para Hatake y para mi si que es una ofensa terrible tener un maestro que ni siquiera se molesta en presentarse... Por supuesto voy a contárselo a mi hermano, Itachi-aniki conoce a cada ninja en la hoja y–

Kakashi rodó los ojos ante la mención del 'Uchiha mayor' ;todo aquel que ha tenido la desgracia de tener una conversación con Sasuke sabe que en cuanto comienza a hablar de su hermano mayor no hay quien le cierre la boca, el nivel de obsesión y admiración del menor era sorprendente y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

¿Que clase de persona sería su profesora?

.

.

Al día siguiente, poco antes del amanecer se encontraba ya el trio esperando a su sensei con apatía.

Justo cuando el reloj marco las 6 en punto, se escuchó un 'Poof!' frente a ellos y de entre una nube de humo y pétalos de flor de cerezo apareció una mujer de estatura promedio, ojos de un vibrante color verde esmeralda y largo cabello color... ¿rosa?

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Era imposible que esa– esa... mujer de aspecto tan frágil y femenino fuera un ninja siquiera... sin embargo el hitai-ate que llevaba anudado en la frente les decía que si lo era.

.- ¡Buenos dias!- saludo ella con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa.- Lamento haberlos plantado ayer, se supone que tenía que regresar a la Villa para ese entonces, pero se me complicaron un poco las cosas...

Ellos la miraron por un largo rato, tal vez era un genjutsu para probarlos o algo así...

.-¿¡De verdad es nuestro sensei, dattebayo?!- grito Naruto señalandola.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces confundida por la reacción de sus alumnos.- Así es, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Un placer conocerlos.

.- Uchiha Sasuke.- se presentó el pelinegro escudriñandola con desconfianza.

El rostro de ella pareció iluminarse.- ¡Ah! ¿Eres el primo de Shisui-kun verdad?- preguntó agachándose a su altura y revolviéndose el cabello.- ¡Que lindo~!

Sasuke retrocedió y oculto su rostro sonrojado. ¿Que clase de ninja hace algo así?

.- Hatake Kakashi.- se presentó el peliblanco mirándola con desinterés.

.- Eres igual a Sakumo-sensei.- dijo ella con un deje de nostalgia; entonces se giró hacia el rubio.- y tu debes ser–

.-Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo. Y voy a ser el siguiente Hokage.- proclamó golpeándose el pecho.

Ella soltó una risita.- Definitivamente el hijo de Kushina-san.

Ella se llevo las manos a la cintura y los inspeccionó cuidadosamente.

.- Bueno creó que es hora de comenzar su entrenamiento.- y con eso sacó de su riñonera un par de guantes de cuero negro, que se puso inmediatamente.- Basándome en lo que se de sus clanes puedo deducir que todos ustedes son proficientes en el ninjutsu, así que trabajaremos en el taijutsu para equilibrar sus habilidades...

Ellos la miraron incrédulos ¿Que podría saber ella de taijutsu?

Y entonces antes de que pudieran parpadear, ella les dio la espalda y lanzó uno de sus puños contra el suelo. Sintieron un ligero temblor bajo sus pies, y en cuestión de segundos el área que había hecho contacto con el puño de la mujer comenzó a quebrarse y abrirse hasta que sólo quedó un cráter.

.-¿Que les parece?- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirándolos por encima de su hombro mientras que los pobres genin trataban de cerrar la boca.

¡Era...-

.

.

.-...increible 'ttebayo!- exclamó Naruto entusiasta, con la boca llena del delicioso yakiniku que les había preparado la madre de Sasuke para celebrar su primer día oficial como genin- ¡Abrio el suelo! y dijo que va a enseñarnos a hacerlo también.

.-Sakura-san es una ninja muy poderosa.- comentó Itachi.- No sabía que ya había regresado...

.- ¡Awww Ita-chan! ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?- dijo Shisui dándole un jugeton codazo a su primo.- Sakura-chan es el ídolo de tu hermano mayor Sasuke-chan.

Itachi no contestó, sin embargo el leve sonrojo que cubría sus pómulos confirmaba que lo que había dicho Shisui era cierto.

.-Me salvo la vida...-murmuró Itachi un tanto apenado.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, nunca había visto a su hermano actuar así. Y de pronto se sintió honrado por tener la oportunidad de ser entrenado por alguien que su poderoso hermano mayor admiraba.

.-Sakura-chan fue la única capaz de curar a tu hermano de una enfermedad que tenía.-dijo Mikoto con una mirada afectuosa.- Aunque no creo que lo recuerdes Sasu-chan...

.- ¿Es ninja médico?- preguntó Kakashi sonando levemente impresionado.

Shisui soltó una carcajada.-¿Que les enseñan en la academia? Es la aprendiz de Tsunade Senju.

.- ¡Ghaaa! ¿De verdad es tan increíble?- preguntó Naruto prácticamente saltando. Había escuchado de su padre lo poderosos que eran los tres sanin.

.- ¿Y tu como sabes tanto de ella?-preguntó Sasuke mirando a su primo de arriba a abajo, evaluando si era un estorbo que debía eliminar del camino de su hermano.

.- Era mi compañera de equipo.- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.- No es por presumir pero ella esta loca por mi...

.- ¡No es cierto!- grito Itachi perdiendo el control por un momento, para después retirarse a su habitación completamente avergonzado.

.

.

El pequeño respeto que habían comenzado a sentir por ella se convirtió en una completa adoración.

Era tan diferente de los ninjas que conocian. Demasiado alegre, demasiado abierta en sus emociones... también tenía un temperamento terrible, y reaccionaba de forma violenta a la más mínima provocacion.

Ella hacia de cualquier cosa algo interesante y divertido; lo cual era muy útil ya que las misiones que tenían no eran precisamente las que ellos querrían. Atrapar gatos, cuidar niños y ayudar a los agricultores no era lo que tenían en mente cuando habían decidido ser ninjas. Pero tal y como Sakura-sensei les había dicho 'todos hemos pasado por ello, hasta los ANBU tuvieron que recoger hierbas algún día. No pueden saltarse esa parte de su aprendizaje. Veanlo de esta manera, los civiles dependen de nosotros para proteger la Villa y generar dinero con las misiones a las que vamos, pero nosotros dependemos aún más de ellos que hacen la ropa que usamos, cultivan la ropa que comemos, construyen los edificios... ¿no es bueno ayudarles de vez en cuando?'.

Así que esperaban pacientes el día en que se les diera la oportunidad de tener una misión llena de acción y peligro, en la que pudieran poner a prueba sus habilidades.

.

.

Como desearían que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, que al despertar tuvieran que arrancar hierbas de algún cultivo o perseguir al horrible gato que siempre se escapaba de su dueña. Pero no.

En cambio estaban en el País de las Olas, su misión había sido un éxito, pero era una victoria amarga ahora que su sensei yacía en el piso gravemente herida por su batalla con Zabuza Momochi; y ellos no habían hecho nada no habían podido protegerla como ella lo había hecho por ellos.

.

.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que un grupo de jounin habían ido a recogerlos del País de las Olas. Sakura-sensei aún seguía en el hospital, sus heridas habían sido graves pero ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Y el equipo 7 iba diario al hospital para verla.

Estaban al pie de su cama observando con remordimiento los vendajes que cubrían el cuerpo de su adorada sensei.

.- Esta bien.-dijo ella con voz débil y rasposa.-Pueden llorar...

Y así lo hicieron. Aferrándose a las sabanas del hospital los tres jovencitos lloraron de alegría, de miedo, de alivio...

.-No debió hacerlo.-dijo Naruto sollozando con fuerza.- no debió protegernos.

.- Claro que debía hacerlo.- ccontesto, esta vez con voz un poco más firme.- Proteger a las personas que quiero. Ese es mi camino ninja.

Entonces Sasuke y Kakashi enjugaron sus lágrimas sintiendo que estaban insultando a su maestra por llorar como niños pequeños.

Y fue en ese momento en que los tres se dieron cuenta que estaban enamorados de ella.

.

.

¿Como no enamorarse de ella?

Era una mujer hermosa, fuerte, independiente, amable... sin embargo sabían que no podían confesar sus sentimientos, ni hasta que ella dejara de ser su profesora y ellos se convirtieran en hombres dignos de ella.

Así que cuando llegaron los exámenes chuunin inmediatamente comenzaron a prepararse.

Sabían de los sentimientos de los otros, pero esto sólo servía para motivarlos.

.- Sakura-sensei merece ser la esposa del siguiente Hokage.- proclamaba Naruto con orgullo.

.-¿Y quien ha dicho que tu serás el siguiente Hokage, Usuratonkachi?- arremetía Sasuke.- Ella estaría mejor en el Clan Uchiha...

.- Supongo que hablas de tu hermano o tu primo.- decía Kakashi con zaña.- Sakura-sensei puede elegir a quien le de la gana.

Usualmente Sakura era quien tenía que detener sus peleas infantiles, recordandoles que tenían que ponerse serios si querían subir de rango.

.

.

Los exámenes chuunin habían sido difíciles, pero al final los tres habían pasado motivados por una competencia que se habían planteado antes de los exámenes.

'Cuando deje de ser nuestra sensei la invitaremos a salir, y si ella acepta salir con. alguno, los otros dos se rendirán'

Ahora empezaba la competencia.

.

.

Sakura, estaba perfectamente consciente del 'enamoramiento' que tenían sus antiguos alumnos para con ella–eran bastante obvios– pero eran niños, así que no los tomaba encerio. Aún así sentía ternura y un cariño fraternal hacia ellos.

Por eso no le extraño encontrarse frente a su puerta a Kakashi Hatake a primera hora de la mañana. Seguramente la había rastreado con ayuda de sus perros ninja.

.- Sakura-sensei ¡Salga conmigo por favor!- dijo lo más serio que pudo haciendo una reverencia.

La pelirosa tenía ganas de apretarlo con fuerza ¡Era tan adorable!- Esta bien. Vamos al Ichiraku ramen mañana a las ocho.

El miró sorprendido, su sonrisa marcándose en su máscara.- Hasta mañana...

.

.

El segundo en pedirle una cita había sido Sasuke, el cual llegó hasta su oficina en el hospital–con ayuda del idiota de Shisui seguramente– y le pidió exactamente lo mismo que Kakashi-kun. Y Sakura le brindó la misma respuesta sonriendo para sus adentros.

.

.

No fue una sorpresa cuando vio al menos una docena de Naruto rodearla en el campo de entrenamiento esa misma tarde. Todos en conjunto pidiéndole a gritos una cita.

Ella simplemente sonrió y le dijo lo mismo que a sus dos compañeros.

.

. Así al día siguiente, cuando llegó la hora de la cita los ahora chunnin se dirigieron al Ichiraku con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

Cual fue su impresión al encontrarse a sus rivales de frente.

Kakashi y Sasuke inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que Sakura-sensei los había engañado.

.- ¿¡Que hace ustedes dos aquí?! No dejaré que arruinen mi cita con Sakura-chan...

.-Tranquilo Naruto, yo los he invitado.-dijo u a voz que reconocieron como la de su profesora a sus espaldas.- Quiero celebrar con ustedes su promoción.

Los tres se sentaron a regañadientes en los banquillos del establecimiento. Sakura-sensei era demasiado astuta para ellos.

Pero no se darían por vencidos.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Kyaa! Como me he divertido escribiendo este one-short, gracias por sugerirlo Aome-Hime.

Esperó que lo hayas disfrutado.

Recuerden que sigo aceptando peticiones. Cualquier pareja de Sakura. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Gracias por todos sus comentarios :) A mi también me gustó mucho el one-shot anterior y tal vez trate de escribir una segunda parte ( no creo tener las ideas suficientes para un fic largo)

Este One-shot es para HarunoBarbie.

.

.

SakuHina- Presente AU! - Discoteca.

.

.

.- Vamos frentona, hace mucho que no salimos.- se escuchó la voz de Ino a través de la bocina del celular.

Sakura se mordió el labio, es verdad que hace mucho que no veía a su mejor amiga, pero tenía que adelantar unas lecturas para sus clases de la Universidad, y también sería bueno iniciar ese proyecto de su clase de Ética Profesional, además ya no tenía mucha ropa limpia–

.-¡FRENTONA!

Y Sakura tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído por el agudo chillido de su amiga. Sabía que la rubia no iba a dejar de insistirle hasta que saliera con ella...- Esta bien.

.- Paso por ti a las ocho

La pelirosa soltó un suspiro de resignación.- ¿A donde vamos a ir?- así sabría por lo menos que clase de ropa usar.

.-Es una sorpresa, nos vemos en la noche.- y con eso colgó.

Por un segundo Sakura consideró la idea de arrojar su celular al suelo, para descargar su frustración con Ino, pero amaba demasiado ese condenado aparato para hacer algo así.

Le dio un vistazo a su departamento. No estaba particularmente limpio, pero tampoco era un desastre. Mañana arreglaría mejor.

A ver, si ponía una carga de ropa en la lavadora podría adelantar su lectura en lo que estaba lista y después de colgarla tal vez podría adelantar un poco su proyecto.

Con los ánimos un poco levantados, se dispuso a comenzar con sus deberes.

.

.

.- P-pero Ten-Ten-san, p-padre jamás m-me d-daria pe-permiso de ir a un l-lugar así, él no sabe que yo–

.-Entiendo.- dijo la castaña con resignación.- Pero él no tiene que saberlo podríamos decirle que vas a quedarte a dormir en mi casa, no creo que tenga problema con eso ¿o si Hinata-chan?

La pálida chica pelinegra nego con la cabeza.

.-E-es la p-primera vez q-que voy a un sitio a-asi.- admitió totalmente sonrojada.- N-no se q-que d-debo hacer o c-como debería c-comportarme.

Ten-Ten le lanzó una mirada maternal, y se rió levemente.- Relajate Hina-chan, se supone que esto es divertido, sólo preocupate por pasártela bien. Además Temari y yo vamos a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

.- N-No sabía q-que t-tambien iría t-tu n-novia, t-tal vez sería m-mejor q-que yo no fuera, N-no m-mComoe gustaria i-i-interrumpirlas.-trastabilló nerviosa.

.- Ya he dicho que está bien.- dijo la castaña dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- Además únicamente vamos por ti, y quien sabe tal vez conozcas a alguien.

Hinata se sonrojo profundamente y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, un hábito que se le había quedado desde la niñez y que resurgía cada vez que se sentía nerviosa.

.

.

Como un maldito reloj suizo Ino golpeó la puerta de su departamento a las ocho en punto. Gruñendo Sakura cogió sus llaves de la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta.

.- Frentona por lo menos podrías haberte maquillado un poco.- reclamo Ino arrugando el ceño.- Pero ni modo ya es demasiado tarde...

Sakura suspiro.- Si buenas noches Ino también me da gusto verte.

.-No te pongas sentimental frente.- la rubia recorrió a su amiga con la mirada y chasqueo la lengua, insatisfecha. Después se acercó y en un rápido y ágil movimiento deshizo la coleta apretada que Sakura se había hecho, también peino y alboroto el cabello a su gusto.- Así estas mejor.- concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

La pelirosa se paso la mano por el cabello en un intento de arreglarlo.- Ya vámonos cerda.

.

.

Sakura miró horrorizada el edificio al que se dirigían. Las luces neones en los letreros, la ruidosa música que no se podía distinguir ya que las bocinas más que emitir un sonido claro parecían únicamente enviar unas ruidosas y molestas vibraciones por todo el lugar, y una fila enorme compuesta por individuos con atuendos llamativos

.-¡Sorpresa!- grito Ino, intentando vencer el ruido en volumen. Saltando entusiastamente frente a la pelirosa.

.- ¡Una Discoteca! ¿¡Que diablos cerda!?- dijo Sakura acercándose a la rubia únicamente para que pudiera escuchar todos sus reclamos. Por supuesto a Sakura le gustaba salir a divertirse y a bailar pero era miércoles y no iría a la escuela desvelada.

Ino resoplo.- Todavía que me tomo la molestia de buscar una discoteca gay–

.- ¿Q-Que?- Sakura se sonrojo.- ¿Porque harías algo así?

.- Porque quiero verte feliz idiota.- dijo Ino como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Y te haría bien tener una novia, así tal vez saldrías más.

.- No me refiero a eso tonta, ¿porque me acompañarías? tu ya tienes novio y hasta donde yo se no eres lesbiana.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

.- No lo soy, pero tu no te atreverías a entrar allí sin alguien contigo y dudo mucho que Sasuke o Naruto quieran acompañarte así que ¿quien mejor que yo?

Sakura se mordió el labio.- Esta bien vamos.

.

.

.- ¿N-no t-te p-parece q-que este vestido es d-demasiado c-c-corto?- preguntó Hinata tratando de bajar un poco su vestido, aunque era inutil ya que cada vez que se movía siquiera un poco en el banco en el que estaba sentada su vestido volvía a subirse.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta ya que Ten-Ten y su novia Temari estaban muy ocupadas una con la otra como para prestarle atención.

Sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello Hinata se levantó del banquillo y se alejó un poco de sus amigas para darles un poco de privacidad

Tal vez no debió haber venido después de todo pensó mirando sus alrededores, todos parecían tan felices y alegres, había parejas bailando y coqueteando, de las mesas se escuchaban diferentes conversaciones y ella se sentía tan fuera de lugar ¿como conocería a alguien si parecía que todo el mundo estaba acompañado? y si llegara a conocer a alguien ¿que le diría? no tenía idea de como entablar una conversación con un desconocido, mucho menos de como coquetear con alguien. Soltó un suspiro y se recargo en una de las paredes.

.

.

.- ¡Cerda a donde vas!- grito Sakura alarmada viendo a su amiga alejarse.

La rubia señaló el bar y alzó el pulgar, Sakura supuso que esa era su forma de desearle buena suerte.

Escaneo el lugar con la mirada e inmediatamente se sintió intimidada. Nunca había ido a una discoteca con el propósito de ligar, y hace poco que había salido del closet (metafóricamente hablando) así que en lugar de dirigirse a la pista de baile– estaba demasiado sobria como para intentar bailar – decidió recorrer el lugar en esperanzas de encontrar alguien con quien charlar.

Estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas cuando la vio. Una linda chica de cabello negro y aspecto tímido recargada en la pared cuya expresión indicaba que se sentía tan fuera de lugar como ella.

.- Hola.- dijo acercándose a la chica en cuestión, la cual dio un saltito por la impresión.- ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte!

Hinata sonrió tímidamente a la desconocida, realmente no esperaba que nadie se acercara a ella y quería aprovechar esta oportunidad.- N-no t-te p-preocupes yo estaba d-distraida.

¡Maldicion! es realmente linda pensó Sakura al verla más de cerca. Y también comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, claro que no estaba obligada a relacionarse con la primera chica que conociera sólo para complacer a Ino, pero esta chica realmente era realmente bonita.- ¿Ya habías venido aquí antes?- y quizo golpearse contra la pared ¿que clase de pregunta era esa?

La pelinegro negó con la cabeza rápidamente.- Es la p-primera vez q-que vengo a u-un lugar así.

.-Yo también, pero mi mejor amiga me insistió tanto...

.-M-me paso exactamente lo m-mismo.- dijo Hinata riendo suavemente.

Y Sakura también comenzó a reírse, no sabía porque pero la risa de esa chica era realmente contagiosa.

Hinata se armo de valor y con una mano temblorosa acarició el corto cabello rosa de la chica con la que estaba hablando.- T-tienes un c-cabello m-muy suave, m-me gusta e-el c-c-color.

La pelirosa se lamió los labios sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón.- Gracias también me gusta tu cabello.- dijo estirando el brazo para acariciar las puntas del largo cabello negro, sin embargo por accidente rozó con sus dedos el pecho de la chica que estaba expuesto gracias al pronunciado escote del vestido.

Sus miradas se encontraron; verde contra lila, y acortaron la distancia compartiendo un beso breve y tímido.

.- Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno.- dijo la pelirosa a penas separándose un poco de los labios de la chica.

.-H-Hinata H-Hyuga.- dijo la pelinegra esta vez tomando la iniciativa para juntar sus labios nuevamente en un beso lento y profundo.

.

.

.

N/A: Y eso es todo ;) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios. Les aviso de antemano que tal vez mis actualizaciones se vuelvan un poco más lentas ya que estoy participando en un proyecto enorme llamado "Keeping the Stars Apart", una antología en la que diferentes autores y dibujantes de Tumblr trabajaremos en conjunto para recrear diferentes cuentos de hadas/mitos en fanfics de Reylo (Kylo Ren/Rey de Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la Fuerza) el producto final se publicará en Septiembre en Inglés (aunque voy a proponerle a mis compañeros que me permitan hacer una traducción en español por si alguno de ustedes está interesado/a en leerlo) , además también estoy trabajando en algunos one-shorts para participar en la MadaSaku Week de Tumblr en Mayo (posiblemente estos también los escriba en español y los publique aquí), y por último también estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de 'Conflicto de Hermanos' ... así que tenganme paciencia con sus peticiones, porfa. Pueden seguir haciendo peticiones, por eso no se preocupen, sólo que tardaré un poco.

Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños Keyla1302 ;)

.

.

MultiSaku - AU - Songfic.

.

.

Sakura se sento en su habitual silla en la cabina y se acomodó los audífonos como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace año y medio. Era poco tiempo y aún así se sentía como si llevara décadas haciéndolo.

Al inicio, cuando empezó a trabajar de locutora pensó que nadie la escucharía, bueno no nadie, pero pensó que serían muy pocas personas, digo con el internet y la televisión el radio había perdido cierto terreno en el mundo de las comunicaciones, sin embargo si que tenía público y no solo recibía mensajes de ellos en Twitter o Instagram también recibía cartas y llamadas telefónicas.

Realmente había llegado a amar ese trabajo, al inicio sólo había aceptado porque necesitaba un trabajo y porque la radiodifusora la había aceptado a pesar de que al inicio querían a Ino, y no los culpaba su rubia amiga era mucho más divertida y ocurrente que ella... pero al final Sakura se había quedado con el empleo, y ahora que debía dejarlo era muy triste, pero sabía que no podía quedarse, tenía que comenzar con su servicio social y concentrarse en obtener la oportunidad de trabajar en el hospital de Tsunade Senju.

Así que dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo su último día como locutora comenzó con el programa, habló de los exámenes finales y de la graduaduacion, las vacaciones, y su inminente salida del programa.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a llegar mensajes de apoyo y despedidas, de entre los cuales llegó un twit que sugería que deberían permitirles enviar canciones a la conductora a modo de despedida.

Sakura pensó que sería una buena forma de cerrar ese ciclo y accedió.- Pueden enviar a cabina sus canciones e irán reproduciéndolas en orden, de nuevo muchas gracias por este último año.

.

.

Sasori tuvo que tomar un momento para procesarlo ¿asi que se iba...?

Cerro los ojos.

Había llegado a esa estación por concidencia, siempre le gustaba que hubiera algo de ruido en su taller, le ayudaba mejor a concentrarse. Recordaba que ese día no podía encontrar una estación que le gustara hasta que escuchó la voz de esa chica, había algo casi hipnótico que lo había atraído hacia ella y eso mismo hizo que le dejara a esa estación, sólo para oírla.

A partir de ese día había comenzado a tener esas visiones/sueños, comenzaron como flashazo, como breves imágenes inconexas... pero conforme iba escuchándola las imágenes se hicieron más claras hasta volverse una especie de película mental que siempre permanecía en el fondo de su mente.

Y era real, no ahora, no en el presente; pero había sido real alguna vez.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesn't seems such a waste " _

_( De pronto el mundo parece un lugar tan perfecto, de pronto se mueve con una gracia tan perfecta, de pronto parece que mi vida no es un desperdicio)_

Ella estaba vestida con una armadura samurái; sus fieros ojos verdes fijos en el mientras desenvainaba una katana.

Se vio a si mismo sonreir, considerándola demasiado débil para enfrentarlo.

.-Baja eso niña, te vas a lastimar.

Sin embargo ella no retrocedió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a él, el filo de su espada dejando un corte superficial sobre su mejilla.

.-¡Vengo a recuperar lo que es de mi gente!-gruñó haciendo una mueca casi animal.- Y hasta que lo consiga no bajaré mi espada ni retrocederé.

Su otro yo abrió los ojos y se sintió vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Limpio la sangre de su mejilla y desenvainó su propia espada.

Era extraño, pensó, a pesar de ser enemigos y estar en una batalla en la que sus vidas estaban en juego nunca se había sentido tan conectado a nadie, nunca había sentido tanta paz detro de si mismo... así que prolongó la batalla lo más que pudo, aunque tuvo varias ocasiones para derrotarla no las aprovechó, no quería que esto terminara.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse, era claro por la forma en que el sudor le resbalaba por la frente y al conectar sus espadas ya no sentía la misma fuerza. Sasori supo que tenía que terminar con la pelea, el Shogun lo había contratado con el propósito de eliminar a todos sus opositores, pero el mero pensamiento de marchitar tan espléndida flor antes de que brotará siquiera le producía náuseas. Ella se merecía ganar... así que en ese instante Sasori hizo lo único que podía: soltó su espada. No porque ya no pudiera pelear, si no porque ya no quería, este sería su agradecimiento para esa niña que le había hecho sentirse vivo.

Sakura miró con horror como su enemigo soltaba su arma, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no pudo frenar su estocada y terminó atravesándole el torso.

.-¿Porque...?-preguntó con voz ahogada por el llanto.

.-Es tu recompensa niña.- dijo el utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

.- Soy Haruno Sakura, no niña.- aclaró ella tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas

.-Gracias Sakura.- Susurro y después dejo de sentir.

_"Storm clouds may gather and stars will collide... but I love you until the end of time"_

_(La nubes tormentosas podrán reunirse y las estrellas colapsar... pero yo te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos)_

Abrió los ojos y cogió la bocina del teléfono que tenía en su taller.

_._

_._

Deidara sintió ganas de hacer estallar el maldito aparato. Sakura se iba y aún no había podido conocerla, no en persona al menos.

Se levantó y le dio una patada a su escritorio.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

¡No ahora! pensó identificando su rigidez muscular como un signo que tendría una de esas raras visiones.

_"Love is like a bomb, baby c'mon get it on. Looking like a lover with a radar phone, looking like a tramp like a vídeo vamp, demolition woman can I be your man?"_

_( El amor es como una bomba, nena vamos entiendelo. Como un amante con un teléfono radar, luciendo como una vagabunda, como una modelo de vídeo, mujer demolición ¿puedo ser tu hombre?)_

Caminaba por las calles de una ciudad. Uno de esos típicos 'malos vecindarios' que salían en las películas: muros cubiertos de graffiti, basura en la acera, olor desagradable y vagos por todas partes.

Volteo hacia un callejón y la vio, una chica de estatura promedio, labial obscuro contrastando con la pálida piel y los ojos de claro color verde, su cuerpo envuelto en un desgastado abrigo café; a simple vista era una vagabunda más, pero la seguridad con la que caminaba no cuadraba y además estaba ese brillante cabello rosa (lo que había llamado su atención en primer lugar) encajaba y a la vez saltaba a la vista.

Se obligó a dejar de mirarla, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Después de un rato caminando llegó a su destino, una vieja fábrica textil que hace décadas que no se utilizaba.

Una vez dentro se llevó las manos a los bolsillos allí tenía su arcilla especial.

El era un mutante (no un superheroe más bien un mercenario) y utilizaba su poder para hacer explotar cosas/personas por dinero. Aunque lo haría aunque no lo pagasen, para el lo más importante era su arte y el arte era un ¡BANG!

Su misión actual era sencilla, debería hacer estallar edificios grandes en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad, sin dañar a ningún civil, su propósito era únicamente provocar pánico.

Envío sus pequeñas esculturas en forma de arañas a las partes más débiles del edificio y salió; en cuanto recibiera las instrucciones de su líder haría estallar todos los lugares en los que ya había colocado sus 'bombas'.

"Ya es hora"

Escuchó la voz de su líder en su cabeza. Aún no se acostumbraba a que su mente fuera invadida de esa forma.

Cerro los ojos y justo cuando iba a hacer explotar todo escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

.- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Curioso por ver quien se atrevería a interponerse en su camino volteo. Allí estaba la misma chica que había visto hace un rato, sólo que lucía totalmente diferente, su rostro, su labial y exuberante cabello rosa eran los mismos, pero definitivamente le venía mejor esa minifalda roja con medias de red a juego, blusa gris de tirantes y chaqueta de cuero con estoperoles; que el desgastado abrigo que traía antes.

.- Si yo fuera tu me alejaría un poco preciosa, hmm.- sonrió descaradamente y volvió a concentrarse, sin embargo nuevamente su concentración se rompió al sentir un temblor bajo sus pies ¿un terremoto?

El suelo se abrió a su alrededor y mientras caia en un cráter vio a la chica sonreír. ¡Habia sido ella! ¿Pero como–?

.-Súper fuerza.- dijo ella como si le hubiese leído la mente.

.-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó totalmente consciente que se veía patético en el fondo de un cráter. Misión olvidada.

Ella soltó una carcajada.- Tal vez luego...

_"Pour some sugar on me, oh in the name of love, pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up"_

_(Vierte algo de azúcar en mi, en el nombre del amor, vierte algo de azúcar en mi, vamos enciendeme)_

_._

_._

Sasuke giro la perilla del volumen hasta que la voz de Sakura no fue más que un zumbido y se dejó caer a la cama.

Debería sentirse aliviado. Por su culpa había tenido esas extrañas visiones y si ella se iba seguramente las visiones también.

Pero no lograba sentirse feliz. Tampoco se sentía triste, sólo se sentia... vacío.

_"Ah, itsuka wa kaze ni natte fly away, anata no moto ni iku kara, toki ga nagare eien ga iroasetemo, anata e no omoi kiseki no you ni kagayaite "_

_(Ah, algún día me convertiré en el viento y volare, iré a donde quiera que estés, incluso si el eterno flujo del tiempo desaparece, mis recuerdos de ti brillarán como un milagro)_

Ella siempre había sido una presencia constante en su vida, desde que tenía memoria.

Aparecía de la nada y después de pasar algún tiempo juntos desaparecía nuevamente.

"Así debe ser"

Es lo que ella había dicho cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle porque tenía que irse.

El no quería que ella se fuera, era lo único que lo mantenía en su casa, la cual se había vuelto insoportable desde que su hermano mayor se había ido, antes lo ignoraban pero por lo menos tenía un poco de libertad, ahora ni siquiera podía ir al baño sin una maldita escolta.

Tal vez también por eso ella no había regresado, seguramente no quería que nadie más supiera de su existencia y su rara habilidad, pero si él se iba ¿como podría encontrarlo?

Dando un triste suspiro se dejó caer en los cojines bordados que descansaban en una esquina de su habitación.

.- Has crecido mucho Sasuke-kun.

Se incorporó inmediatamente al oír esa voz tan familiar. Allí estaba frente a él con su largo cabello rosa y sus ojos verde esmeralda, fruncio el ceño al darse cuenta que ella aún era más alta que él.

.-Hmp.

.-Estas molesto conmigo.- afirmó tomandole el rostro entre las manos.

No dijo nada, es verdad que estaba enojado y parte de él quería reclamarle por no haber venido a verlo en casi 3 años, pero también estaba feliz, de alguna forma verla compensaba todo.

.-No.- dijo el en un susurro.

Ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro y el cabello.

.-Esta es la última vez que vengo.- dijo ella con voz quebrada.

El se aferró a ella.- ¡No! ¿¡Porque?! ¿Es que ya no te importo?

.- Ya no tengo la habilidad para hacerlo Sasuke-kun.- soltó un suspiro.- tienes que entender que el tiempo tiene sus propias reglas y yo no puedo saltarmelas.

.-¡No quiero!- dijo el hundiéndose en el hombro de la muchacha.

.- Que no pueda venir, no significa que no nos volveremos a encontrar.

.-¿Prometes que nos volveremos a ver?

_"Will you fly me away? mata aeru shinjite, towa ni kanaderu Scarlet Love Song"_

_(¿Me harás volar? Creo que nos volveremos a encontrar, cantaré eternamente esta canción de amor escarlata)_

Sasuke regreso a la relidad sintiéndose faltó de aliento. Nunca había experimentado una visión así de fuerte. Y se levantó de la cama temblando ligeramente.

_._

_._

Hidan tomo lo más cercano que encontró y lo arrojó al suelo. No satisfecho comenzó a arrojar cualquier objeto que se cruzara en su camino, desde vasos a cojines.

¡Maldicion! No podía irse, no sin haberse reencontrado... porque si el tenía esas jodidas visiones significaba que ella también, era lo lógico.

Recorrió su departamento como un león enjaulado, tramando que podría hacer para verla. De pronto sintió una leve molestia en la planta del pie, dando un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta que había pisado un pedazo de vidrio; maldiciendo se sentó en el sillón y se lo arrancó del pie.

Cerro los ojos.

_"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel. My heart's in an overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel"_

_( No puedo explicar todo lo que me haces sentir. Mi corazón va en sobremarcha y tu estas detrás del volante)_

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar un claxon.

¿Donde jodidos estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era la batalla con los Rebeldes.

.- Así que ya has despertado

Hidan se incorporó rápidamente sintiendo un agudo dolor en el costado, sin embargo lo ignoró y dirigió su borrosa mirada hacia adelante, en el asiento del conductor se hallaba una muchacha de cabello corto color rosa; nunca había visto a nadie así en su vida lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: había sido capturado.

.- ¡No pienso cooperar con ustedes! Así que es mejor que me mates de una jodida vez.- gruñó sintiendo que los músculos no le respondían, los hijos de puta lo habían dopado seguramente.

Ella lo ignoró. Por supuesto esto sólo hizo que el se pusiera más insistente.

.- ¡Oi! No me ignores perra, por lo menos quiero saber a dónde me vas a llevar.

Harta del ruidoso idiota en el asiento trasero, Sakura le dio un violento giro al volante sacándolos del camino rural por el que iban, y aparcó el automóvil en un movimiento brusco dejando una nube de polvo detrás de si.

Bajo y abrió la puerta trasera de un tirón.

.- ¿Q-que jodidos haces?- preguntó Hidan confundido al verla sacar una botella de uno de sus bolsillos. Seguramente era veneno.- Eres idiota si crees que puedes forzarme a beber esa mier–

Ella se vació el contenido en la boca y rápidamente le cerró la boca al idiota con sus propios labios, pasándole el contenido. Era un sedante que lo mantendría dormido el resto del camino.

Mientras iba perdiendo la conciencia Hidan pensó que era una lástima que fuera parte de la Rebelión porque si no fuera así le pediría matrimonio sin dudarlo.

_"I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day. You got me in a spin but everything is Ok)_

_(Quiero besarte cada minuto, cada hora, cada día. Me tienes girando por ti pero todo está bien)_

Una vez que hubo sacado el pedazo de vidrio, se dirigió a su habitación y se puso unos zapatos deportivos.

Salió del departamento.

_._

_._

Pain se paso la lengua por el pircing que tenía debajo del labio; era un gesto que hacia cada vez que se sentía ansioso

Su angel desaparecería, ya no podría escuchar su voz a diario; y él no se sentía lo suficientemente atrevido como para ir a buscarla, después de todo cabía la posibilidad que ella no recordara...

_"I can see the pain in you, I can see the love in you, but fighting all the demons will take time, it will take time"_

_(Puedo ver el dolor en ti, puedo ver el amor en ti, pero pelear todos los demonios tomará tiempo, tomará tiempo)_

.-¿Porque me ayudas?- preguntó temerosa.

Pain la miró y sintió pena por ella; se veía tan frágil con su cabello color rosa y cara redonda, casi infantil. Noto en sus alas un ligero temblor y la apretó contra si.

.- Porque es lo justo

Ella desvío la mirada sintiéndose culpable, Pain era un semi-dios alguien con una reputación que proteger, mientras que ella era una abominación mitad Ángel mitad Demonio. Debía haber aceptado la decisión de los Arcángeles y morir con dignidad pero no, se había aferrado a vivir, y la poca gente que le había tendido la mano estaba muerta o en exhilio.

.-No pienses así...- reprendió gentilmente.

Ella se sonrojo. No sabía que tenía la habilidad de leer mentes.

.-Lo siento, no lo haré más si te incomoda. Es sólo que no puedes culparte por todo lo que está pasando, los que decidieron ayudarte vieron la bondad en ti y se dieron cuenta que sería injusto juzgarte por quienes fueron tus padres.

Por un momento Sakura tuvo la sensación que Pain estaba hablando más de sí mismo que de ella.

.-Gracias.-musitó aún cabizbaja.

El le puso la mano en la cabeza.- No tienes que agradecer me, pase lo que pase yo te voy a proteger.

_"The angels burn inside for us, are we ever gonna learn to fly? I'm always going to worry about the things that make us cold"_

_(Los angeles arden dentro por nosotros, ¿sera que algún día aprenderemos a volar? Siempre me preocuparé por las cosas que puedan hacernos fríos)_

Pain se paso la mano por el cabello y encendió su laptop.

_._

_._

Por un momento Kakashi sintió que no podía moverse, la sensación sólo duró un segundo pero fue lo suficiente para robarle la concentración. Miró a la pila de exámenes que había estado calificando y supo que no terminaría, al menos no por hoy.

Sintió ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, se sentía ridículo, él ya sabía que Sakura dejaría su trabajo de la estación, él era su profesor favorito después de todo y ella siempre le contaba ese tipo de cosas... aún así no pudo evitar la manera en la que su estómago se contrajo cuando lo escucho a través del radio.

Era para bien, pensó calculadoramente, escucharla había hecho que las visiones empeorarán, y lo más triste de todo es que a Sakura no le afectaba, no es como si le hubiera preguntado, pero la cara de ella era como un libro abierto, ya se habría dado cuenta si su alumna lo mirara de forma diferente, pero no era así.

_"If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true? and help me understand, cause I've been in love before and I found that love was more than just holding hands"_

_(Si me enamoro de ti ¿prometerias ser sincera? y ayudarme a enteder, porque he estado enamorado antes y descubrí que el amor es más que tomarse de las manos)_

.- ¡Esto no está bien, tu eres una alumna y yo no puedo–!

Ella traía el uniforme de marinero que recientemente se había instituido usar en todos las Secundarias del país.

.- ¡No mienta Kakashi-sensei!– gritó tomandole el rostro entre las manos.- yo se que usted siente algo por mi ¿porque tiene tanto miedo a aceptarlo?

Porque eres demasiado parecida a Rin... pensó el con amargura, recordando a su primer y hasta ahora único amor, la actual esposa de su mejor que lo había ilusionado para después dejarlo en el olvido. Claro que estaba asustado, Sakura aun era muy joven y no la culpaba por no comprender que era el amor, ella no entendería que él no quería volver a precipitarse, no quería volver a entregarse por completo hasta estar seguro de que era correspondido... y sabía que si se arriesgaba a defender sus sentimientos por Sakura nunca estaría seguro de ello, ella a penas y comenzaba a ser una mujer no tenía ninguna experiencia previa en una relación, sería injusto pedirle el nivel de compromiso que él necesitaba para poder abrirse de nuevo.

Al ver la expresión tan triste y derrotada en el rostro que a Sakura siempre le había parecido tan lleno de confianza, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, tal vez debería dejar de presionarlo...

Kakashi acarició las mejillas de la joven sacandola de sus cavilaciones, obligándola a centrarse únicamente en él, en la sensación de sus grandes y cálidas manos sobre su rostro...

.-Kakashi-sensei.- Susurro ella con voz suplicante.

El la corto con un casto beso en los labios.

Cuando se separó, ella hizo el intento de volver a unir sus labios, pero Kakashi simplemente la abrazó.- Ahora no puedo Sakura, pero ¿podrias esperar a que este listo?

.-Si, esperaré cuanto sea necesario.

_"Cause I couldn't stand the pain and I will be sad if our new love was in vain... so I hope you see that I would love to love you "_

_(Pues no podría soportar el dolor y estaría triste si nuestro nuevo amor fuera en vano... así que espero que veas que a mi me encantaría amarte)_

El peliplata se levantó del escritorio dirigiéndose a la ventana, esperando sacar por fuerza de voluntad esas imágenes de su mente, porque sabía que no podría librarse del cosquilleo en las palmas de sus manos, aun sentía la tersa piel de sus mejillas contra las yemas de sus dedos, la calidez de sus labios...

_._

_._

Itachi siguió escuchando atentamente a Sakura, si está iba a ser la última vez que podría hacerlo se aseguraría de aprovecharlo al máximo; enfocaría toda su atención a cada cambio de ritmo y tono en la voz femenina, cada pausa, cada respiración, suspiro y risa que soltara trataría de memorizarlos y guardarlos en lo más profundo de su mente.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleepping, while you're far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever"_

_(Podría quedarme despierto sólo para escuchar tu respiración, mirarte sonreír mientras duermes, mientras estás lejos y soñando yo podría pasar mi vida en este dulce tormento. Podría perderme en este momento por siempre)_

Dirigió la mirada a la pequeña ventana que tenían las barracas donde se quedaba; la luz púrpura del crepúsculo entraba imponente marcando el fin de otro día y el inicio de su tormento. Podía funcionar perfectamente durante el día, cuando había órdenes que cumplir y un sentido del honor que proteger, pero en la noche incluso acompañado de sus colegas ya nada de esto le importaba, su mente regresaba anhelante al recuerdo de su joven esposa a la que había dejado atrás.

'No te vayas'

Había suplicado, lágrimas inundando sus preciosos ojos verdes, su agitada respiración acentuada por el ajustado vestido europeo que él le había mandado comprar, sus mechones de exótico cabello rosa saliéndose del elaborado moño que todos los días las criadas se empeñaban en hacerle.

Sakura.

Sakura...

¡Sakura!

No podía sacársela de la mente, había llegado a amarla tanto, y ahora tenía que estar separado de ella.

Miró la delgada sabana que cubría su cuerpo, la raída e incómoda colchoneta sobre la que estaba echado y la comparó con la cama que compartía con su esposa, que tan sólo por la presencia de esta a su lado era el lugar más cómodo y seguro en el mundo para él.

Su mente divago nuevamente hacia su esposa; aún era muy joven, sus facciones aún suaves y redondas, sus curvas a penas incinuandose por debajo de sus vestidos, sus ojos sinceros y llenos de esperanza seguramente se convertiría en una mujer hermosa (aunque él no podía concebir a alguien más hermosa que ella) y entonces lo golpeó una terrible incertidumbre ¿estaria allí para verla? ¿cuanto duraría la guerra? ¿sobreviviria?

Quizo alejar esos malos pensamientos reemplazándolos por fantasías: El regresando a casa, su esposa embarazada, ambos jugando en el jardín con sus hijos, envejecer juntos...Pero ni con eso lograba sosegarse, y no lo haría hasta que la tuviera a su lado nuevamente, hasta que pudiera perderse en el verde de sus ojos y embriagarse en el sonido de su voz.

Aferró la manta contra su cuerpo y enterró el rostro en la almohada esperando como todas las noches que el sueño lo venciera y su mente dejara de atormentarlo.

_"Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing"_

_(Pues incluso cuando sueño contigo. Ni el más dulce sueño me serviría aún te extrañaría y no quiero perderme de nada)_

Se llevó la yema de los dedos a la mejilla y noto una húmeda calidez. Estaba llorando.

_._

_._

Madara sintió como los músculos de su barbilla se tensaban,haciendo que sus dientes tronaran, provocando un desagradable sonido.

.- ¿Te sientes bien Madara-niisan- preguntó su hermano Izuna con preocupación evidente en su voz ante el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano.

.- Si, no es nada.- contestó él tratando de tranquilizarse.

.- Es una pena que Sakura-san se vaya de la estación...- comentó Izuna.- Me agradaba el sonido de su voz, ¿podemos enviarle una canción?

Madara gruño, sabía que su hermano no sabía por lo que estaba pasando respecto a esa conductora de radio, él mismo había decidido no contárselo, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto.

.-Si quieres...- respondió en tono desinteresado.

_"Ima utau towa no nemu e, kaze wa sorogu kimi o tsurete dasu tame, ten o aogu mabushiku terasare hitomi wa ima nani o, utsutsu tobira no naka"_

_(Deberé cantar ahora por un sueño eterno, el viento se alborota llevándote hacia mi, tus deslumbrantes ojos que miraban hacia el cielo ¿Que es lo que se refleja en aquellas puertas ahora?)_

Verde era un color con el que estaba muy familiarizado, lo veía en las copas de los árboles que cubrían el Monte Ooe (su hogar), en el musgo pegado a las rocas cerca de la cascada oculta en el bosque, en las piezas de jade que a veces robaba a los viajantes, en algunas ropas y hasta en los alimentos que veía a los humanos ingerir... pero nunca lo había visto en la tonalidad de los ojos de aquella muchacha que veía optimista hacia el cielo, no recordaba que fuera un color tan claro y hermoso, tan brillante...

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, estaba en esa fase entre ser una niña y una mujer, un cúmulo de contradicciones; era delgada pero suave de curvas, no era baja de estatura pero tampoco alta, sonreía y a la vez se veía triste... fascinado, Madara se cubrió el rostro con su ya acostumbrada máscara de demonio rojo, muy útil para despistar a las supersticiosas gentes que habitaban cerca de la montaña, y descendió ágilmente por la ladera acechando a la jovencita que habia tenido la mala fortuna de llamar su atención.

Mientras más cerca estaba se encontraba más atraído hacia ella, quería seguir observándola, pero sabía que si seguía prolongando su captura estarían demasiado cerca de la civilización, algo que Madara aborrecía y evitaba a toda costa, así que salió de entre el espeso follaje que había estado ocultando su presencia plantándose frente a la joven.

Al ver la alta y espectral aparición frente a ella Sakura retrocedió, sus labios abiertos como queriendo gritar pero su voz se había quedado ahogada en su garganta, había escuchado de ese demonio en innumerables ocasiones; de su roja armadura a juego con el rojo de su piel, su enfurecido rostro de demonio que asemejaba más a un animal salvaje que el de una persona, los afilados colmillos amarillentos sobresaliendo de entre las fauces... Esto debía ser un sueño– no, una pesadilla.

Madara sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver la expresión de miedo y repulcion en el rostro de la joven, y allí decidió que tal vez quería conservarla sólo un poco más. Así, haciendo gala de su inhumana velocidad Madara la tomó entre sus brazos.

En vano intentó ella zafarse del agarre. Ya que entre más se retorcía entre los brazos de su captor más la apretaba este contra si.

.- Shuten-doji-sama.- suplico ella con la voz ahogada por el llanto.- Haré lo que usted me pida pero por favor no me haga daño, soy la única sanadora en la villa y si no estoy allí, todos los enfermos van a...

Madara sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se agitaba entre cada sollozo, y al sentirse culpable por provocar tal reacción utilizo una de sus enguantadas manos para alzarle el rostro. Estaba bañada en lágrimas, y aún así le parecía tan encantadora como cuando la vio por primera vez; enjugó sus lágrimas con los dedos tan delicadamente como le fue posible, sus ojos decidieron hacia la fina barbilla de la muchacha y luego bajaron hasta su cuello, sintió su estómago rugir y quiso levantar su máscara y hundir el rostro allí, probar y romper la delicada piel aduraznada hasta que brotará el espeso líquido del que se alimentaba, pero no lo hizo, se negaba a que esto terminara así, sabia que si cedía a sus impulsos jamás volvería a verla así, con sus vibrantes ojos llenos de vida y el calor emanando de cada poro de su piel...

En un momento de fuerza, o tal vez de debilidad se acercó más a ella hasta que la joven fue capaz de percatarse que el temible rostro no era más que una máscara, y vio unos brillantes ojos rojos a través de ella, su cuerpo se tensó inmovilizándola por completo.

.- Duermete, cuando despiertes no recordarás nada de esto.- ordenó, en un hipnótico susurro.

Los párpados de la chica se cerraron pesadamente y su cuerpo se desplomó en los brazos de la enmascarada criatura.

Horas después despertó en uno de los campos de arroz, confundida y asustada se alejó lo más rápido posible hacia la Villa que ya quedaba muy cerca, totalmente ignorante de los ojos rojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

_"Doko made arukeba, dijo made hashireba anata o mou ichido dakishimerareru no ka"_

_(¿Cuanto más tendré que caminar? ¿Cuanto más tendré que correr? hasta que pueda tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez_

.- ¿Encerio vas a enviarle esa canción?- preguntó Izuna con una mueca de incredulidad.

Madara enrojeció ligeramente.- ¿Que tiene de malo?

.- Nada.- se apresuró a decir Izuna, juzgando internamente la obsesión de su hermano con las bandas Visual-Kei.

_._

.- ¡Lee!- exclamó un hombre vestido con un spandex verde arrodillándose ante un jovencito con el mismo atuendo que lloraba desplomado en el piso, en una pose sumamente dramática.- ¿que sucede mi joven estudiante?

El jovencito fue incapaz de controlar su llanto y balbuceó algo que sonó como "Gai-sensei' mientras se quitó los audífonos de los oídos.

Aún sin saber bien qué hacer, Gai guío a su alumno al interior del dojō.- Ven Lee, meditaremos hasta que logres calmarte un poco.

Lee asintió, y adoptando la posición de flor de loto cerro los ojos.

_"Aitai na, aenai na, setsunai na kono kimochi... ienai no, iitai no...CHANSU nogashite bakari. Datte, datte, datte tsubasa hiroge futari de, sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai"_

_(Quiero verte y no puedo, que doloroso este sentimiento... no puedo decirlo, pero quiero...sigo dejando que la oportunidad se me pase. Aún así, aún así, aún así despleguemos nuestras alas y hagamos un maratón a través del cielo quiero que nuestros sueños vayan al unísono)_

Como todos los días desde que la había conocido Lee se sentó en la banca que estaba frente la pista observándola fascinado correr por el aire.

Ambos competirían como dúo en el próximo 'Maratón Intergaláctico' organizado por la 'Federación Espacial' y Lee a penas y podía creerlo.

Por supuesto desde que le anunciaron que tendría un compañero se había entusiasmado ante el proyecto de hacer un nuevo amigo y compartir una victoria juntos... pero al verla tan bonita con su largo cabello rosa agitándose tras de sí cuando corría, sus ojos verdes llenos de determinación y su actitud alegre y optimista Lee supo que se había enamorado.

Por supuesto aún no le había dicho nada, y no porque estuviera avergonzado de sus sentimientos, era simplemente que no podía articular ni una oración coherente cuando estaba con ella. lo cual si que era humillante.

.- ¡LEE!- escuchó la voz de Sakura llamándole.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo respondió y se levantó de la banca de un salto haciendo un ridículo saludo militar.- ¡A tus órdenes Sakura-san!

La jovencita soltó una carcajada encontrando adorable el comportamiento de su compañero.- ¡Levantate de allí! Si vamos a ganar esto, tenemos que entregar juntos.

Juntos...

¡Juntos!

Que maravilloso sonó eso para Lee.

¡Ella quería entrenar CON él!

Y vale, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero eso era algo, se conformaría con lo que sea con tal de estar a lado de ella: sería su compañero, su amigo, su conocido... lo que ella quisiera y necesitará de él hasta que por fin se armara de valor para confesar sus sentimientos

_"O-negai, o-negai, o-negai mazu wa o-tomodachi kara, waratte, mitsumete, tanoshii mainichi ni shitai"_

_( Por favor, por favor, por favor podríamos empezar siendo amigos, quiero reír junto a ti, mirarte y divertirnos juntos todos los días)_

Repentinamente Lee se levantó de la duela u se dirigió a la salida del dojō.

.- ¿A donde vas Lee?- preguntó Gai perplejo ante el inusual comportamiento de su alumno.

.- ¡Hay algo que debo hacer!-grito el muchacho enérgicamente mientras comenzaba a correr.- ¡Deseeme suerte!

_._

_._

Neji miró el estanque en el jardín de la casa de su tío y soltó un suspiro.

A sus espaldas el viejo radio seguía haciendo resonar la voz de Sakura Haruno, esa chica que aún sin haberla visto más que en el monitor de su computadora, ocupaba siempre su mente.

_"Yasashii kisetsu wo yobu karen na kimi wa mujaki ni natsuite"_

_(Traes una estación más suave, hermosa e inocente, floreces)_

Yacía entre la fangosa nieve y el musgo, aún así alerta. Los soldados de "La Alianza" no se escuchaban más, muy seguramente lo habían dado por muerto. No del todo incorrecto, pensó sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho y la sangre cálida brotándole en la mano que trataba inútilmente de contener la hemorragia, pronto lo estaría...

Dirigió sus ojos hacia el cielo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz. No tenía miedo de morir, al contrario sentía terror de vivir, de seguir peleando y ver destruido a su alrededor su país y todo lo que alguna vez le había importado.

Cerro los ojos y sintió una suave y cálida brisa floral acariciarle el rostro. Y si hubiera estado en sus 5 sentidos se habría dado cuenta lo inusual que era esto dado que estaban en pleno invierno.

De pronto sintió algo cálido en el pecho, una especie de calor reconfortante, y abrió los ojos convencido que vería a su lado a un shinigami que lo guiaría al otro mundo.

En su lugar vio a una joven preciosa de largo cabello rosa danzando al viento, ojos verdes y claros como la superficie de un lago, y una joya resplandiente de color violeta adornándole la frente. ataviada en el tradicional traje rojo y blanco de una miko. Debía tratarse de una especie de deidad. Bajo la mirada y por un momento tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el brillante resplandor verde que brotaba de las blancas y pequeñas manos de la joven-deidad.

.-Vas a estar bien Neji Hyuuga, no te des por vencido.- dijo ella en una suave voz.

.-¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó desesperado.

.- Eso no es importante.- dijo ella para después inclinarse y depositar un beso en la frente del joven.

No te vayas... quizo decir, pero de pronto un terrible cansancio se apodero de él haciéndole imposible permanecer consciente.

_"Sotto karada ni nagareru kurusi mitai ni toketeitta ne"_

_(Disolviéndote en mi interior como una medicina que corre por mis venas)_

Neji se llevó la mano a la gente acariciando una marca que nadie más veía tatuada en su frente.

.-Sakura.- Susurro al viento.

.

.

Gaara se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, trazando círculos como solía hacerlo su madre cuando estaba viva, en un intento de calmarse.

No tenía razón para alterarse por algo así, trató inútilmente de convencerse, no es como si la chica fuera a desaparecer, simplemente dejaba su trabajo... pero eso significaba que ya no podría ecucharla, le recordó una voz en el fondo de su cabeza.

_"Yasashii egao de boku ni hohoemu kimi ga, ima no kawarazu ni soba ni iru. Me wo tojireba hora ikutsumo no kisetsu ga bokura wo sotto tsutsumikonde yukuyo"_

_(Incluso ahora sigues a mi lado brindándome esa dulce sonrisa. Cuando cierro los ojos veo una miríada de estaciones silenciosamente cubriéndome)_

.- No te tengo miedo.- proclamó la chica enderezandose, entrando con paso decidida a la cueva donde ya muchas doncellas habían sido enviadas y de la que ninguna volvía.

De entre las sombras se escuchó una risa, si es que podía llamarle así al extraño ruido gutural que hizo que la cueva se estremeciese, y avanzó hacia la luz una extraña y deforme figura.

La mitad de su cuerpo correspondía a la de un joven pelirrojo de un ojo color aquamarino, mientas que el resto era el de un monstruo, un Tanuki con larga cola arenosa y un ojo amarillo sediento de sangre.

.-Pronto aprenderás a tenermelo.- gruñó en una voz espectral y humana a la vez.

Sin embargo al pasar de los meses eso no cambio, por más que le demonio mitad Tanuki hacia lo que podía para intimidarla, y hacerla huir ella seguía allí, a su lado brindándole esas cálidas sonrisas que se habían vuelto tan importantes para él como el aire que respiraba.

Había subestimado a esta niña, con su apariencia frágil cual una florecilla siendo arrastrada por el viento, sin embargo era tan resistente como una montaña.

Y así se dio cuenta que debía dejarla ir. No podía, por más que quisiera tenerla a su lado para siempre, al final no podría controlar a su demonio y terminaría lastimándola como a todas las demás, algo que por más años que viviera no se perdonaría.

.- Debes irte.- ordenó un día antes de irse.

Ella lo miró confundida.- ¿He hecho algo que te molestara o–?

.- ¡Solo vete!- grito perdiendo, el ya de por si poco control que tenía sobre si mismo.- ¡Tienes que irte!

Con solo verlo Sakura sintió el miedo y la tristeza que estaba experimentando Gaara en esos momentos, así que en lugar de alejarse como el se lo pedía se acercó y lo rodeo con sus delgados brazos.

.- ¿Que pasa si no quiero irme?- dijo ella con voz desafiante.- ¿Que pasa si digo que quiero quedarme contigo?

El alzó el rostro lentamente esperando encontrar algún rastro de falsedad en el rostro de la muchacha sin éxito, soltó un suspiro y recargo la cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica, dejando que el ritmo de su respiración lo arrullara.

.-Gracias...- Susurro antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño, un sueño como nunca antes había experimentado.

_"Soyokaze ni nabiku chiisana hana no you na kimi ni. Gabinete deatta hi wa tooku, nada osana sugite kizutsukeau hibi mo atta keredo. Ima de wa waraiaeru omoi de"_

_(El día que te conocí, como una pequeña flor danzando en el viento, esta lejos, hay días en que nos lastimamos mutuamente porque éramos muy jóvenes aún pero ahora esos recuerdos nos hacen reír juntos)_

Una vez estuvo más calmado Gaara se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió una nueva ventana en el navegador de su computadora.

_._

_._

_Sakura._

La chica abrió sus ojos al escuchar su nombre en múltiples voces, algo que parecía llamarla desde su interior.

Sacudió la cabeza convenciéndose que seguramente había sido un sueño, y al darse cuenta que ya había llegado a casa desconecto sus audífonos del MP3 en el que había estado escuchando las canciones que sus técnicos tan amablemente le habían acomodado en una lista de reproducción de todas las canciones que sus radioescuchas habían enviado.

Se despidió por última vez de uno de sus compañeros de la estación que le daba un aventon a su casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, había tenido un día largo y sólo quería dormir.

.

.

.

.

¡Fin!

_._

_._

N/A: Okay, esto fue muy complicado y largo de escribir, pero me encantó, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto las visiones que los chicos tienen son del pasado y universos alternativos (lo digo en caso de que no haya quedado claro) ;).

A continuación presento una lista de las canciones que utilicé (mi criterio para escogerlas fue el tipo de música que yo pienso les gustaría a los personajes y es totalmente independiente a mi gusto personal) les recomiendo escucharlas.

1- Sasori: 'Come what May'– Moulin Rouge.

2- Deidara: 'Pour Some Sugar on Me'–Def Leppard

3- Sasuke: 'Scarlet Love Song'–XJapan

4- Hidan: 'I Believe in a thing Called Love'–The Darkness

5- Pain: 'Angels &amp; Demons'–Dishwalla

6- Kakashi: 'If I fell'–The Beatles

7- Itachi: 'I don't wanna miss a thing'–Aerosmith

8- Madara: 'Eternity'–Juliadoll

9- Lee: 'Catch you, Catch Me'–Gumi

10- Neji: 'Evergreen'–Hyde

11- Gaara: 'Love Letter'–GACKT

Quería hacer a más chicos, pero esto se estaba alargando demasiado, así que... la flojera triunfo (LOL) aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
